Heromnigan revamp
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp version of the first story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Heromnigan**

_Note: I have decided to revamp this story, I hope you enjoy this one._

Naruto was pissed off, Kakashi wouldn't help him with his fight with Neji. 'Of course, he's just like the rest of these assholes here in the village.' He thought, he was headed for the Forest of Death because there was a large field that he uses to train in and he also had a change of clothes there as well.

Once there he started to get dressed into a T-shirt, black cargo pants and sandal boots. He made about 500 clones and had all of them transform into either Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura. The fight was on and he was going at it. Clones were falling left and right. Then he started to transformed into a dark blue bodysuit with black boots, red gloves, red and white trim and was carrying a red, white and blue shield. He had a full head mask over his head and on his shield there was an 'S' in a diamond like shield in the middle of it.

As he defeated the last clone, it got a good look at his eyes and he remembered that they were still the normal blue but, they also had a permanent light blue, sideways hourglass in the middle. He was breathing hard. 'What the hell?' Just then there was light blue visor over his eyes and on the visor was information and he read it.

_Specimen name: Kryptosoldier_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Captain America and Superman._

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, breath, intelligence, invulnerability, regeneration, longevity, flight, heat vision, multiple sensory and vision powers, Expert martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant All terrain acrobatics Master tactician and field commander, wields a Vibranium-steel alloy shield_

Naruto read the information, thinking that it could read his mind he sent. 'What are you?'

_The Heromnigan: A doujutsu that allows its wielder to become one of a series of heroes and anti-heroes passed down to all Heromnigan wielders and to use any forms that the wielder scans powers and abilities crossed with any hero or anti-hero. The Heromnigan may take generations to manifest as it really only activates when user is in great distress and has enough chakra to unlock it. _

_Warning: when anger is uncontrollable, 'Galaxy Destroyer' will be automatically used and won't stop until all life forms are destroyed._

Naruto was curious, 'Galaxy Destroyer?' the visor showed him the file of a being in all black with gray skin, white eyes and was huge, around seven to eight feet tall.

_Specimen name: Galaxy Destroyer_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Mega-Villains Thanos and Darksied._

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, super strength,stamina, reflexes, intelligence, durability. Energy and molecular manipulation, dimensional transportation, Psionic powers, Indeterminable lifespan and The Omega Effect._

Naruto smiled, 'Kami-sama, we are even.' he closed the visor and tried to see what other forms he had and found that he could stay in the different forms for as long as he needed as long as he had the chakra.

* * *

After some good training, Naruto left and headed to his apartment to rest up so he wouldn't push himself. But he wanted to learn more about his blood-line so it told him about one of his ancestors named Axel Asher. He had the ability to take two different super powered beings and merge them into one.

He had traveled the universe with four other beings and they all had the same abilities of fusing people together and making new and more powerful people. Then they came to the planet and started a whole new race of people.

Axel was the ancestor of the 'Sage of the Six paths', he was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Sage mother's grandfather. So it turned out that he was related to the man who gave the world chakra.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the border of Fire and Water countries; a woman and her daughters were trying to find a new home. The woman had long red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an orange and beige jacket, black cargo pants and boots. She was carrying a large scroll.

Her daughters were very beautiful, one daughter had blond hair and blue green eyes. She was dressed in a black and white kimono, white knee high stockings and sandals. she was carrying a parasol with seals on the handle. Her hair was pinned up and she was very beautiful.

The second one had red hair like their mother's, and green eyes, she was dressed in a black bodysuit, a trenchcoat, boots and gloves. She was carrying a sword and a large scroll on her back.

The last one had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a kimono and a bodysuit showing off her large bustline She was carrying a ninjato and a wakashi. As they were traveling, the woman suddenly stopped. "What is it mom?" Said the blond.

"Something's going on." She said, she turned to the direction of Konoha. "Someone needs us." With that, they started to take off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto was having fun learning how to use his new powers. He changed into a mutant billionaire vigilante with unbreakable, sharp metal claws named Bladed Fear:

_Species name: Bladed Fear_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Wolverine and Batman._

_Powers are as follows: Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Adamantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws, Resistance to telepathy, Genius-level intelligence, Master detective, Peak human physical condition, Expert Martial arts master, Access to high tech equipment_

_Bladed Fear is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process widely known as a "healing factor" that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human and renders him immune to most toxins and diseases._

_He can regenerate organs such as eyes and large portions of his body. For example, he can regenerate all of his soft body tissue after having it incinerated from his skeleton within a matter of minutes._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor affords him increased physical attributes such as superhuman levels of stamina as well as superhuman agility and reflexes._

_Bladed Fear also possesses superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Bladed Fear is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors._

_Bladed Fear's entire skeleton, including his claws, is molecularly infused with adamantium rendering it practically indestructible. Due to the adamantium coating, the claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exception is adamantium itself. Bladed Fear's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. The adamantium also weighs his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor allows him to push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. This is augmented by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, which also removes skeletal structural limitations. As a result, he can lift or move weight that would damage a human skeleton._

_Bladed Fear is physically at the peak of human ability in dozens of areas, notably martial arts, acrobatics, and escape artistry. Intellectually, he is just as peerless; Bladed Fear is one of the world's greatest scientists, criminologists, and tacticians, as well as a master of disguise, often gathering information under the identity of Patch Malone._

_Bladed Fear often uses cunning and planning to outwit his opponents._

_Bladed Fear utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war against crime. He has a utility belt and claw-arangs. He has a claw-computer, claw-scanner and a claw-radar._

An arrogant speedster in crimson and silver named Crimson Silver

_Species name: Crimson Silver_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Flash and Quicksilver_

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, photographic memory, complete self-molecular control _

Next he was in jade and gold armor with a glowing green spot on his chest named Jade Knight:

_Species Name: Jade Knight_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Iron Man and Green Lantern_

_Powers are as follows: Jade Knight wears a set of armor that can generate a variety of effects, such as: Constructs of green 'solid-energy,' often of tremendous size and/or complexity._

_Plasma bolts, Semi-sentient computers, Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light by the use of wormholes. Time travel, Almost unlimited telepathic powers, Translation of virtually all languages. Force field generation, The armor gives him superhuman strength and durability._

_The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity. The armor has jet skates that are now so powerful Jade Knight can skate forward towing an entire train behind him._

_Miniature panes can protect Iron Lantern's eyes when needed. In addition, the armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, and is shielded against radiation._

_The on-board systems of the armor are controlled by Hal Stark's brain patterns, read from a cybernetic interface in his helmet. The armor has a unibeam projector in its chest; pulse bolts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the further they have to travel and an electromagnetic pulse generator._

_Other capabilities include generation of ultra-freon, creating and manipulating of magnetic fields, sonic blasts and a holographic generator to create decoys._

_Apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive genius, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. He is well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as impeccable business ethics._

Next he turned into a god in blue Norse armor, boots, a red cape and a helmet. On his chest was a red mallet in the middle of a diamond shaped shield. The same mallet was hanging off of his hip, he grabbed it and hung it from his wrist. Named Thunder:

_Species Name: Thunder_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Thor and Superman._

_Powers are as follows: Godlike strength, speed, durability; flight, control the weather with his mallet 'Kolinjor'._

Next he turned in a very powerful hero with a single word "SHAZAM!" He transformed into a dark blue and red bodysuit, in the blue was a universe of stars, the top was like some kind of pilot's jacket. He also had a mask that covered his eyes, nose and mouth and a small cape. Gold gloves, boots and sash completed the outfit, he had a lightening bolt on his chest as well. His hair and eyes were a star white and he was buffed. He was called Uni-Marvel:

_Species Name: Uni-Marvel_

_Species Type: Hybrid of Heroes, Captain Universe and Captain Marvel_

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, power enhancement and senses. Energy blasts, Flight, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Magically bestowed aspects of various mythological figures which include: physical and magical invulnerability, flight, fearlessness, vast wisdom and enhanced mental perception, & control over and emission of magic lightning._

After practicing with his powers and abilities, he went out to get some ramen. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. (what Tony Stark would wear when he's not Iron Man)

Once there, Ayame had seen him and grabbed him a tight hug. "How are you Naruto?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but starving. Think I could get the usual?" He said.

"Sure, come on in." So he went in and sat down to eat some lunch. As he was eating they were talking about nothing. Just then an ANBU had showed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you." He said.

"Already?" Said Naruto, "alright. Sorry Ayame, but I must depart. Duty calls." She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it. "If I had brung any joy into your day then I have done my job." With that they left.

"_You have Naruto-kun,_" she said softly. "_You have._"

So they went to see the Hokage and he went in. "Hello Gramps, you want to see me?" He said, Hiruzen just chuckled, but he was amazed at how Naruto looked now.

"So, you activated it." He said.

"So you know about this?"

"Yes, your father had it but he was too laid back to use it."

"Hokage-sama, who was my father? Is it who I think it is?" Sarutobi just sighed and nodded.

"Yes, your father is the Yondaime Hokage." He was shocked that Naruto didn't yell to the high heavens. He was impressed by his maturity.

"What were you expecting? Me to shout it out on top of the Hokage mountain? I can be tactful."

"And I proud of you Naruto."

"I also think my mother's alive, I don't know how I just feel it."

"I see. Well, the main reason why I called you in here. There is a pact made for you and one other."

"Okay, this ought to be interesting." Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk.

"Send in Lord Hyugga." He said, with that the head of the Hyugga clan, Hiashi and the heir Hinata, walked into the office. Naruto stood and bowed to him.

"Good to see you Hyugga-sama. Hinata-chan," he said.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." He said as Hinata blushed and looked to the Hokage. "I was told Minato's son was here."

"Right there," Sarutobi said pointing at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hinata looked at Naruto, he gave her a roguish smile and she almost fainted.

"Now don't faint on me Hina-chan." He said and sat her down. "Okay, you said there was a pact between our clans?"

"Yes Naruto," said Sarutobi. "Your father and Lord Hiashi had promised their eldest children to each other."

"So, you mean Hina-chan and I…?"

"Are promised to each other." Naruto looked to the Hyugga heir who was now as red as a bing cherry.

"Well, what do you think Hina-chan?"

(_Not going to write her stuttering. Just imagine it._)

"Well, um, Naruto-kun." She said, "um I'd like it if we could be together."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Said Hiashi, his daughter nodded. "Very well."

"Wait Lord Hiashi," said Naruto. "I'd like to get to know my fiancee before the wedding. Wouldn't you think that would be a good idea? If it's alright with you, she can stay with me." Hinata now looked like she wanted to die right there.

'Naruto-kun wants to live with me?' She thought.

"That would be for the best." Said Hiashi, "but I don't want her staying in that hovel you call an apartment."

"Oh he won't be," said Sarutobi as he pulled out the keys to Namikaze Manor. "He shall stay in his father's manor."

"Alright then," said Hiashi. "I'll have some of the branch members move your things in to the manor. Also, you may see us whenever you'd like Hinata." Hinata got up and hugged her father.

"Thank you for giving me this chance father." She said.

"You are welcome my dear." He kissed her on the forehead and they got ready to move in to Namikaze Manor.

TBC

Note: _This is placed under 'Amalgam Comics' and Naruto crossover and one or two of you (maybe more) might not want me to do the merge Naruto with a Marvel and a DC character but if I were to do that, it wouldn't be an Amalgam Comics crossover. So please, let me do this my way, I mean I appreciate the advice and all but I had it the way I wanted it. Thanks_.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto got up and headed downstairs to make breakfast for himself and Hinata. He was in a T-shirt and shorts, just then he felt someone holding him from behind and kissing on his shoulder.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," he said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said, unknown to either of them, Naruto was putting out a whole mess of chakra into Hinata. It was as part of a deal he had with Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

_As he slept Naruto's dreams were interrupted by Kyuubi calling him to talk to him. "What is it?" He said._

"_**I noticed that you have my ancestors powers.**_" _It said. He was confused._

"_Huh?" He said. _

"_**The abilities that activated within you after you got pissed off at your sensei.**_"

"_Wait, you mean… did it come from you?" _

"_**No, it did not. Wait, think about something else.**_"

"_What?" _

"_**ANYTHING OTHER THAN A DAMNED SEWER!**_" _So he did and they were in a huge room and Kyuubi had changed into a reddish orange mini-dress, showing off gorgeous figure, the had long red hair with her ears in her hair. Her whisker marks were profound, her eyes were slitted and a reddish-yellow, not orange but separate and she had black eyeliner and shadow around her eyes. (1)_

"_Well, I'm impressed." She said as she started to twirl around showing off her nine reddish-orange tails with black tips. Then she noticed that Naruto was staring at her she smirked. "It looks like you are as well." _

"_You-you're FEMALE?" He said stunned._

"_What, shocked that the most powerful of all the bijuu is female?" _

"_Pretty much." Just then they heard someone come in. It was Super Soldier, Bladed Fear, Crimson Silver, Jade Knight, Thunder and Uni-Marvel. "Wow, why are you here?" _

"_We came because we all need to talk." Said Super Soldier. So they all sat down to talk._

"_Okay boys," she said as they were having some sake. "I'd like to bring the 'Heromnigan' bloodline back to the world. This can help protect the world."_

_The seven heroes just looked at each other and Kyuubi._

"_We were going to suggest that, Kyuubi." Said Bladed Fear. _

"_Call me Kurama." She said, "on one condition. I want you to activate the powers in those that are around you." Naruto looked at her, "it would be for the best." The others nodded. _

(End flashback)

Naruto and Hinata sat down to eat.

Later, he took Hinata to the clan's home. "Okay, I gotta train for my match against Neji. Tell the others I said 'hello'." He said, she nodded and he started to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was told that Hinata's mom was alive because Kurama could feel her.

"_Hikaru is sending something out chakra._" She told him, "_it's weak but we can find her._"

"_Where to?_" He said, so they had headed out to find the Hyugga head.

They came upon a ROOT base, "_okay how are we playing this?_"

"_I'll go,_" Super Soldier sent. So Naruto turned into the 'Patriotic Kryptonian' and went inside.

"_We are going to need a little stealth here._" So he transformed into 'Clawed Crusader' and went into the shadows. As a ROOT anbu was about to go by, he grabbed him, took him down and slit the anbu's throat.

He quickly put of the uniform and went into the room, he was looking through the room and saw files on creating the ultimate army, with DNA and eggs of all of the clans. '_What the hell?_' He thought.

He read a file: _Must get sperm samples from the demon._'_Not on your life, Danzo-teme!_' He thought and placed all of the evidence away in a scroll.

"_Kurama, where is she?_" The bijuu sent out some chakra and got a hit.

"_Got her!_" She sent, he took off and found a secret room. Inside were chambers and tables with bodies on them. He lifted up some sheets and saw bodies. "_Holy Crap!_"

"_This is…_" Sent Jade Knight, "_I don't know what to call this!_"

"_Feel you Tony,_" sent Crimson Silver.

"_Never mind that,_" said Uni-Marvel. "_We need to find Hikaru-sama._" Just then Naruto started to sniff around and got something. He went to the chambers and found a beautiful woman with long greying-black hair and was very build.

"_If this her, I can see where Hinata got her good looks from._" Naruto sent, "_let's get her out of there._" So he went to unlock the machine, drained the chamber and laid it down. Then he opened it up, "_**Hyugga-sama?**_"

Hikaru Hyugga was in her chamber calling for help, hoping someone would hear her call, just then the chamber suddenly drained and was laid down. Then the chamber was opened and she heard. "_**Hyugga-sama?**_"

"_Where am I?_" She said softly, "_who are you?_"

"_**I am here to help you.**_" Said the voice, "_**I heard your call for help.I'm going to take you home.**_" With that he quickly switched back into his uniform took off his cape and wrapped her up in it. Then he released five more clones, the clones and himself transformed into the heroes. The real Naruto was now Crimson Silver. He was carrying Lady Hyugga and surrounded them in silver chakra so he would kill her via friction. He now had on silver lensed goggles. "_Okay, close your eyes Lady Hyugga._" She looked at him with her Byakugan eyes, nodded and closed them. "_Here we go,_" he took off and was gone.

"We have to buy him time," said Super Soldier. The others nodded and they started to destroy the base.

* * *

When that was going on, Danzo sent his men to the base. But by that time everything was destroyed. Once back they told him that everything was destroyed, Danzo was pissed.

"FIND WHO DID THIS!" He yelled, "I WANT THEIR HEAD!"

"SIR!" So they left to see if they can find out what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had returned to the Hyugga manor. "You can open your eyes now Lady Hyugga." He said and she saw she was at her home. "Let's get you inside." So they went in. A couple of guards had came up to them and they were shocked at who they saw.

"Lady Hyugga?" They said.

"I need to talk to Lord Hiashi," said Naruto. "Also, do you have healers?"

"We might, follow me." Said one, "go alert Lord Hiashi." He said to his partner and they took off.

Once inside, Naruto gave her to a couple of hand-maidens so they cleaned her up and laid her in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Hiashi. "Hikaru's alive?" He said, Hinata gasped, Naruto nodded, "and she's…?"

"Should be in her room, I need to tell you something." Hiashi calmed down, "this is going to make a lot of people pissed." Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it up. "This everything on Danzo building an army and look at who's family would be first."

"OUR CLAN?"

"The Uchiha were destroyed remember?" Said Naruto, "Sasuke's the only 'loyal' one left."

"It looks like, Danzo was going to use you to father the army." Said Hinata.

"Yep."

"The Hokage Must Be Told!"

"I'll tell him, you get to know your lost family member again."

"Naruto, thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem, I'll leave the info of the families here so you can tell the others." They nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fire Country, Kushina and her daughters raced to the capital. Once there they had went to talk to the Fire Lord.

"It's good to see you again Kushina," he said.

"You too, Ieyasu." She said.

"What brings you here?"

"I felt a member of my family was alive. He's somewhere close by."

"Well then, we'll help you get to them."

TBC

Note: 1. Think Yaya Han as Ahri from League of Legends.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a council meeting going on and both councils were there. Hiashi was highly upset and the others wanted to know why. "Allow me to show you why." He said and handed Tsume the files, "go ahead and read them."

"What are they Lord Hyugga?" Said a civilian, but he ignored him as the entire shinobi council started to read the files.

"These were given to me by an informant that wants to remain nameless. He found out that someone here was going to build an army using DNA samples from the entire shinobi council and use Naruto to father it."

"WHAT? THE DEMON…!" The councilman didn't finish as his throat was slit. Then they heard a dark voice.

"**ANYONE ELSE WANT TO CHOKE ON THEIR OWN BLOOD?**" It said, there was silence. Tsume was now pissed and was ready to tear someone a new asshole.

"What's Stopping Me From Destroying You Danzo?" She growled.

"Listen you Bitch…!" The head of Root didn't get to finish his threat as Kuromaru was on his balls like a vice. Sarutobi was trying to get order back in the chambers.

"If we were to know who gave Hiashi the files I'm sure all this would be cleared up." He said.

"You want to know who gave me the files?" Said Hiashi, "alright. You can come in now." Just then he walked out of the shadows, it was Bladed Fear.

"Who Are You?" Demanded a council member.

"**Bladed Fear,**" he growled. "**I was the one who took the files and destroyed your labs Danzo!**"

"ROOT! KILL HIM!" Said Danzo in a high pitched voice. But none came, "where are they?"

"**I knew you were going to try something like that so I made a little visit. You're out of men **_**Lord**_ **Danzo.**" He walked over to the man and knocked him out with one blow. "**A copy of these files will be sent to the Fire Lord so he'd know what's going on under his nose.**" With that he went back into the shadows and left.

"ARREST HIM!" Said the civilian council.

"On what grounds?" Said Sarutobi, "because I was the one who gave him the mission." The civilian and elder councils were in shock. "This meeting is adjourned." With that he left.

* * *

Later Naruto was back at the Hyugga clan manor. He wanted to check on Lady Hyugga, "hello Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, "how did the meeting go?"

"Well, the Shinobi side knows and ROOT's done." He said, he sees Hikaru sleeping peacefully. "How is she?"

"Getting better, she's getting stronger. Naru-kun, I want to thank you for doing this for me." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." He said as he hugged her back.

* * *

Later Hikaru was awake and aware. "_Where… is... Naruto-Kun?_" She asked, then she had seen her daughter. "_Hinata-Chan?_"

"Hello Mother," she said and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"_I missed you too Sweetheart._" Just then their eyes glowed and if you looked, you could faintly make out a lavender sideways hourglass in their eyes.

* * *

Naruto was resting after a long hard training, he was wiping himself down with a towel. He didn't know that Kakashi and Sasuke were seeing what Naruto was doing, thinking they would get some new moves from him but when they activated their shiragan they couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" Said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke," said Kakashi. "I'll get Naruto to give you his move." He headed for Naruto when all of the sudden a hammer hit him upside the head almost knocking him out. Just then he saw a huge blond man in armor. The man put his foot on Kakashi's back.

"**Why are thy here Kakashi**?" Said the man.

"Who are you?" Said Kakashi.

"**The 'Son of the Yellow Flash' needs not answer you!**" He held his hammer close to 'Cycloptic-ninja's' head and was about to slam it on his head.

"WAIT!" He said, "I Just Wanted To See What Was Going On!"

"**You better leave fore I get angry!**" Kakashi ran like his ass was on fire. Meanwhile, Naruto was sparing with James(1) and as he dodged a few blows he smirked.

"What's up?" He said, while throwing a blow.

"Seems like Thor-El, took care of a certain cyclops for us." Said Naruto as he blocked the punch.

TBC

Note: 1. James Wayne (Blade Fear)


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Konoha, Kushina, her daughters Narumi, Naruko and Hinaru, were with Ieyasu and his guard. They were talking about what was going on and what they were going to do when they get there. Kushina was thinking about who might be there that might need her. 'No, it can't be him, he's dead.' She thought, 'But it feels like him.'

"Lady Kushina?" Said Ieyasu, she looked at him. "Whoever it is that needs our help, we will find them and help them." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had walked to a restaurant as, Tony Jordan and got a table. He was waiting on Ino, she told him that she had wished to speak to him over something. He told her that he was going under a henge named 'Tony Jordan'. When she walked in, she went to the head waiter and asked for Tony's table and was led to it. She had seen a young man with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and a dirty blonde mustache.

He was in a T-shirt and jeans, looking over the menu. "Excuse me? Mr. Jordan?" She said, he looked up to see her and smiled. "_Naruto_?" She whispered.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka." He said, "please sit down." So she did, "_and yes it is me._" He ordered for the both of them. "So, I got your note while I was looking for some flowers for a friend. What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you."

"Oh you mean, going with the crowd in hating me? Old news, you didn't physically do anything to me. I forgot all about it." With that, their orders had came and they ate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was visiting with her mother and the Hyugga elders were not happy. "Why is that bitch here?" Said one.

"I thought Danzo had her and was going to kill her." Said another.

"We'll have to do this ourselves!" Said a third, not knowing that someone was over hearing. She had long black hair, lavender colored eyes and was dressed in a black sports bra, cargo pants, sandal boots and had a pewter and platinum slashed bat pendant hanging on a necklace.

_Species name: Black Talon_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes X-23 and Black Bat._

_Powers are as follows: Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Adamantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws, Resistance to telepathy, Peak human physical condition, Expert Martial arts master, Access to high tech equipment._

Now I know what you are asking; 'Who the hell is 'Black Talon' and why is she here?' Well, you see Black Talon is Hinata. How did she become Black Talon? Remember when I said Kurama had interfered with Naruto's chakra flow? It mutated Hinata's.

She went to her father and told him what the elders were planning. "So they were the ones that had Hikaru kidnapped?" He said, she nodded and two blades came out of the backs of her left hand. "I see, what happened to your mother made you highly emotional and your Heromnigan powers activated."

"I don't think it was that, father." She said, "because mother has it too." He was shocked.

"Hikaru has the Heromnigan?"

"Un," Hinata nodded.

"This is a change, we have to keep this secret." Hinata nodded.

* * *

Later 'Tony' and Ino were walking through the village just talking. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We go on about our lives and enjoy them." Said 'Tony'. They went a ice cream stand and had some. He was subconsciously feed her energy to give her the Heromnigan. "Listen, I forgive you for everything. Okay?" He hugged her and she felt a warm feeling in her heart and he kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I have to go." He let her go, "see you at the finals?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be the loudest one cheering." She said. With that they went on their separate ways.

* * *

Later that night, Hikaru was sleeping peacefully as one of the branch members snuck in and was about to hit one of her point at her heart when all of the sudden, a kunai shaped like a bat stabbed him in the hand. "ARGH!" He screamed. Just then the attacker showed up. She was in a black and dark gray sport bra, tights combo with a black bat in a gray background with a blood red 'X' carved in to it, boots, gauntlets and a domino mask.

She was was the one who threw the kunai. "**Step away from Lady Hyugga! NOW!**" She demanded.

"You Bitch!" He said and the fight was on.

(_Bad Reputation - Joan Jett_)

The assassin was missing every time she leapt at him, wrapped her legs around his neck, spun around so that he was on his shoulders and face planted him to the floor. He tried to get up and she curb stomped to the floor again. That was when Hikaru had woke up and turned on a light. Only to see her daughter on top of an assassin with an arm drawn back, claws out and ready to drive them into his head. "HINATA-CHAN!" She yelled, Hinata stopped. But she didn't get off of him and didn't take her eyes off of him. "Sweetie, don't do this." She coughed, "it's not you."

"**He was about to kill you mother.**" She said, "**he won't get away with it!**" Just then they heard someone.

"Then let me handle it." She looked over to see her father at the door with Anbu guards. "I already have the elder council arrested for treason to the family." Hinata got off of him after she sheathed her claws and the Anbu came in to take him away. "Are you alright Hikaru?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hiashi-kun. Just need my rest." So she laid back down, Hinata pulled the cover back over her and kissed her on the forehead. She turned out the light and they left to let her sleep. Hinata changed back.

"We need a better healer father." She said.

"I know but the only one that can even help is Tsunade and no one knows where she is." He said.

* * *

The next morning, the Imperial coach had showed up the gates of Konoha and was allowed in. It went to the Hokage tower and the Fire Lord and Uzumaki clan got out. "Well, let's go and talk to Sarutobi." Said Kushina.

TBC


End file.
